Sun and Moon
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated. The Sun and the Moon were lovers once before, and now they are reborned once again as two mechs, who also sharing feelings for each other. But will the terrible past repeat itself? WARNING: SLASH PAIRING-BeexWasp


This is completely random…and I really don't know how this was spawned. It is another BeexWasp fanfic. and it might get confusing…because when I was thinking of it…I changed Bee and Wasp's names with Greek mythological gods and goddesses' names…and so I had to change everyone else so that it would make sense! Also, I thought the names and personalities fit with the designated Autobots…sorry if it confuses anyone! Also…yes, some of them do have names after a Goddess, but really, you could use them as male names…some of them…

Name-Greek God or Goddess

Bee-Apollo(sun God)  
Wasp-Artemis(moon Goddess)  
Megatron-Hades(death God)  
Blitzwing- the Harpy(winged beast)  
Blurr-Hermes(swift God)  
Ratchet- Hestia(hearth Goddess)  
Optimus- Poseidon(sea God)  
Lugnut- Cerberus(guardian of the Underworld)  
Starscream- Ares(war God)  
Prowl- Athena(wisdom Goddess)

Also…CLICK THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FANFICTIONS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Transformers Animated…nor the Greek Myths…

* * *

_The Moon and Sun were lovers since the beginning of time,  
__But their love would be torn away by a terrible crime.  
__Sadly as a crying dove,  
__Soon ended their heavenly love.  
__But soon, as time would tell,  
__Two would fall into their eternal love well._

_Death brought them apart,  
__These heavenly lovers.  
__But they were bound together,  
__Forever.  
__Reborn again to life,  
__And falling once more in love._

_Deception blinded both by lies,  
__But soon truth would come forth.  
__Finding each other once again,  
__Bringing them together once more._

_At first they felt no love.  
__But as time would pass,  
__They soon felt the warmth that was once there before.  
__Loving each other,  
__Now and forever._

_Now the Moon and Sun are one more,  
__Opening love's door.  
__Can they be together now,  
__Or will Death bring them once more down?_

* * *

The full Moon gleamed bright and illuminated the hill with its silver glow. Two figures stood side-by-side on the top of the hill, digits linked together at the sides. One was green, and one was yellow. The green one turned his head towards the yellow one next to him and smiled.

"You look lovely in the Moonlight, Apollo" the green one said. The yellow one turned his head towards the green one and smiled as well.

"You look lovely too, Artemis" Apollo said to Artemis. A light blush crept onto Artemis's face plate. Then both turned their heads forward. Soon, Artemis began singing a small hymn.

_For the Sun who shines the brightest in the Noon Sky,  
__I fell in love with you.  
__For my Apollo,  
__I love you with all my Spark._

A small smile crept on Apollo's dental plate, and then Apollo began his own hymn.

_For the Moon who shines the brightest in the Midnight Sky,  
__I fell in love with you.  
__For my Artemis,  
__I love you with all my Spark._

Now Artemis was one that smile now. He turned and faced Apollo and stared into Artemis's blue optics. Then slowly, he leaned forward.

Their lips were just inches apart, and Artemis whispered, "I love you, my Sun."

Apollo whispered back, "I love you, my Moon." They closed their optics and leaned in closer, and they were about to kiss, when suddenly a loud explosion shook the hill and sent the two bots flying in the air. Artemis landing on the ground with a THUD, and a daze took over. The daze would have continued, but a loud scream of his lover shook him out of it.

"APOLLO!" he yelled and jumped up. His optics widely scanned the area, and then they grew wide when he saw what had happened to his lover. Hades was holding Apollo by one of his servos. The large grey bot had a wicked smirked on his faceplates. Artemis took a step forward, while un-sheathing his stingers, and growled, "Let Him Go!" Hades just chuckled.

"Mine now" his hissed, and then his transformed and flew off. Artemis, though in vain, ran after the ship flying away, while carrying his lover. While he was running, he tripped, and the earth made contact with his face plate.

"Apollo…" he mourned, "Apollo…my Sun…" But then hope flared up, and he jumped up. He soon began running towards the base. He ran and ran. For his lover, for Apollo, his Sun.

While, running through the woods and then finally out of them, another jet attacked him. It was the Harpy. It transformed and shot his fire canon at him, but he managed to dodge it. Artemis fired his stingers at the Harpy, but the Harpy was quick.

"So sorry, but ve Lord sayz that vou can't make it back to ze otherz!" said the Icy Harpy. Artemis just growled and continued fighting back. He thought he had the upper hand, but a blast from the Harpy sent him flying and hitting the ground. He didn't move, pain flared through his body. The Harpy walked over and put a pede on Artemis's back. "Stupid bot…" the Harpy said in a crackling mad voice. The Harpy pushed Artemis further into the ground. Quickly, the green bot sent out a distress signal, but the pede was lifted off his back and swiftly kicked his side, sending him flying. Artemis hit a tree was a loud CRACK, and soon darkness took a hold of him. But all Artemis could think about was his lover Apollo.

_My dear Sun…_

* * *

Artemis, though in the darkness of his mind, heard voices around him on the outside. The voices continued and then slowly began to fade away. Silence once again came forth. Slowly, he on-lined his optics, and the outside world began hazy and then clear. He was in the Med. Bay of the base. He reached up and rubbed the side of his helm; then realization struck him.

He immediately sat up and yelled, "APOLLO!" There was a loud CLANG, and curses, and soon Hestia came walking in, a scowl on his face.

He walked over and ordered Artemis to, "Hush kid, quit ya yelling!" Artemis turned his head and glared at the mech, who glared right back. But soon, Artemis's glare faded, and he bowed his head.

"Apollo…" he muttered and then brought you legs up to his chest. Hestia's glare faded away to pity, and he placed a servo on Artemis's shoulder.

"Don't worry…we'll find him…don't worry…" Hestia reassured, which caused Artemis to look up at the red and white mech. Hestia smiled a small, reassuring smile, and a small smile tug at Artemis's lips. Then medic turned and walked away, and the small smile fell from Artemis's lips.

_Later on…_

Artemis was sitting on the side of the medical berth, and he himself was staring at the floor, thinking about Apollo. Soon, he felt a breeze of wind and looked up to see Hermes standing before him.

"_HowAreYouFeeling,Artmeis?_" the blue speedster sincerely asked. Artemis stared at the blue mech in front of him and then shifted his glance away.

"I am fine Hermes, just…sad…" Artemis replied, hurt lining the last part of his statement. Hermes's sky blue optics softened.

He placed a servo on Artemis's shoulder, which caused the green mech to look up, and said, "_Don'tWorry,We'llFindApollo…JustYouWait!_" A small silver of a smile lit up the blue bot face. Artemis struggle and barely succeeded in forming a smile on his own dental plates. Then, in a gust of wind, the blue blur shot out of the Med. Bay.

_In the Monitor Room…_

Both Poseidon and Athena were watching the screens for any sign of Hades or his minions. They were also worry about Apollo, hoping that he was alright. They felt a gust of wind behind them, and they turned to see the blue speedster Hermes standing there with his servos crossed over his chest.

"What is it Hermes?" Poseidon asked, optic ridge raised. Athena also had his optic ride raised.

"_!_" the blue speedster said, "_AndWhereHeIsKeepingArtmeis!_" Poseidon thought about then, turned his head to Athena, turned it back, and then nodded.

"Alright, but don't engage in a fight with Hades or any of his minions, okay?" Poseidon ordered/asked. Hermes nodded his head and shot out of the base. Athena turned and faced Poseidon.

"Do you think that was wise Poseidon?" the black and gold mech asked. The red and blue mech looked way and then looked towards Athena.

"I hope so Athena, I hope so…"

* * *

_At Hades's underground base…_

The large sliver mech sat in his throne, a scowl on his face. He was thinking of what he should do with his little 'prize'. The 'prize' was currently lying in a cell on the opposite side of the throne room.

Apollo was still unconscious and lying on his stomach in the cage of Hades's base. A couple of scratches marked his body. Inside of his processor, the yellow mech drifted in the darkness.

_Artemis…where are you? Artemis…are you coming to find me…My Moon…where are you? _

These words echoed in his mind. He was worried, not for himself, but for his lover. Was Artemis injured…or worst? Fear pierced the darkness, which made him come to the reality of the outside world.

Apollo groaned and on-lined his optics. The world and ground were a dark grey, which worried Apollo. He instantly pushed himself up and back up into the wall. While scanning the area around him and outside the cage, his optics stopped on Hades, and they soon grew big. He gasped, which caught Hades's attention.

"Well, well…looks like the little Apollo is awake" the huge sliver mech said, and then stood up and began his way towards the yellow mech. Fear racked through Apollo's body, and he tried to push the wall back, vainly trying to keep more distance from the approaching Hades. The large mech stopped at the entrance of the cage and paused. "What do with you little Apollo? What to do?" Apollo was now trembling with fear. Then Hades stopped pondering, and a smirk formed on his dental plates. "Bait…" The red optics stared at the trembling bot, and a servo began to open the cage. Hades began into the cage with Apollo.

Soon, the underground base was filled with screams of pain.

* * *

_In the Rec. Room…_

Artemis sat on the couch with arms crossed on top of his legs and leaning over, and his head bowed. He had been counting the cracks in the floor, which suddenly a gust of wind blew into the base. Artemis looked up and saw the blue blur shot in and skid to a stop.

"_Poseidon,Poseidon!I'veFoundHim!I'veFoundHim!_" Hermes called out to the empty Rec. Room, hoping to get the red and blue mech who he was calling. Instantly, Artemis body went rigid. Him? Did Hermes find-… The green mech jumped up and ran over to the blue speedster.

"Hermes, who did you find? WHO DID YOU FIND?!" Artemis cried out, grabbing one of Hermes's arm. He shook at it, yelling the same statement before. Hermes looked down and was about to reply, when another voice beat him to it.

"Artemis, let go of Hermes" said Poseidon as he walked in. Artemis was kneeling, hanging to Hermes's arm. He jerked his head up and glared at Poseidon.

"Not in till Hermes tell me who he has found!" Artemis yelled back. The green bot looked up at the blue bot, waiting for the answer. Hermes met Artemis's optics, then looked over to Poseidon. Poseidon nodded, and Hermes bowed his head.

"_I've…I'veFoundApollo…_" Artemis gasped, nearly having a spark attack. Poseidon nodded and comm.-ed the others to come.

* * *

All seven of them were walking through the forest that lay on the outskirts of the city. Everyone's guards were up, and one green mech in particular was also worried.

Hermes said he had spotted Hades and his minions out here, he had also seen Apollo, but there was no way of getting him, not with Hades around. So, the blue speedster headed back to get the others.

They were making their way through, but then stopped on the outskirts of a clearing. What was in the middle of the clearing is what made them stop. A little yellow form was lying there, pink stains marked his body, as well as, the grass. Artemis gasp, and before he could think about his actions, he launched forward. He rushed out into the clearing, wanting to get to Apollo before the yellow mech could offline. What the green mech didn't know was that Hades and his three minions, Harpy, Cerberus, and Ares, were watching from inside the forest. When Artemis was half towards his fallen love, a blast shot out of the forest and shot him. It sent him flying and ended up hitting a tree. He slid down the tree, and barely managed to keep his optics on. The green mech slowly reached out, wanting to reach his love.

"A…pol…lo…" Artemis managed to mutter through his cracked and leaking dental plated, before darkness took hold of him. By this time, the others had come out and attack Hades and his minions. Hestia ran towards Apollo, while Athena reached over to Artemis. Hestia then nodded to the black and gold mech to follow him back to the base. Hopefully he could save the two mechs.

* * *

He slowly began to power up his optics. Everything inside of his processor was fuzzy and hard to think straight. He couldn't yet remember why he was her, whenever here was. Soon, once his optics were fully online, he scanned the area above him. It was a ceiling. It took a bit, then he realized it was the ceiling in the Med. Bay.

_MED. BAY?!?!_

Artemis jerked his body up, but soon he slumped forward. His whole body, spark in all, was heavy and in pain.

"Uggg…" he vocalized the pain and slowly laid back down. He was about to fall into recharge, but soon an image of Apollo flashed in his mind.

_Apollo…where is Apollo…_

He looked around and turned his head to get a better view of the room, when the person in the berth next to his stopped his search. It was Apollo. The yellow mech was hooked up to a spark monitor and an IV drip of Energon. Artemis reached out with his hand towards his lover, but couldn't reach.

"A…pol…lo…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…" Artemis began, tears began to fall as well, "I'm sorry…" Then the green mech turned his head up, and began to look at the ceiling. He also placed his arm once again next to him, and shut off his optics.

_I'm sorry Apollo…_

* * *

_The pain. There had been pain that filled his world when Hades had been beating him. Pain. It lasted so long that soon, nothing in the world matter. He couldn't feel anything else. The one thing that kept him tethered to the world of the Living was that of his lover Artemis._

_Artemis…where are you…Artemis, are you still alive…Artemis…my Moon…_

_He lived through the pain and torture only for the green mech he loved so dearly. He had to, for something inside of him told him that Artemis was not dead. So, he lived and bared the pain for his lover. A lover he would soon see again._

_Artemis…I am coming for you…your Sun is coming…_

_Then, the pain stopped. He didn't know why, but it did. Soon, the pain just disappeared. After that, Apollo then decided to come out of the unconscious world and into the outside reality._

* * *

He slowly on-lined his optics and saw the ceiling that did not belong to the base that Hades had worked in. Then, a pressure on his right servo made him turn his head. A raspy gasp escaped his vocalizer, and fluids threatened to leak from his optics.

There, resting his own helm on Apollo's servo, was Artemis. The green mech had his face plates turned towards him, but his optics were closed. Apollo couldn't move much, only a few twitches. But the yellow mech wanted jump up and embrace his lover. He hug him and…

"Ar..tem..is…" Apollo managed to mutter out, and the yellow mech managed to twitch his servo. Then the yellow mech turned his head back up and shut his optics off. It hadn't work, he hadn't gotten Artemis up. He wished to cry to heavens, and Apollo was about to fall into recharge and try to forget the outside world, when a voice made him quickly on-line his optics and turn his head to the side.

"Apol…lo…" Artemis muttered, still having his optics off. But that was not for long, for soon the green mech's optics came on-line and stared at Apollo's own optics. They were locked in a staring contest, that was in till Artemis threw a servo over his lover's chest and buried his helm into the yellow mech's neck. "Apollo! You're awake, you're alive!" The yellow mech then wrapped his own servos around the green mech and held tight.

"Yes Artemis, I'm am awake. I am so glad you are all right too…" Apollo replied, his voice a little less raspy. The yellow then felt liquids leaking into his neck wires. Apollo patted his lover on the back and slowly began to sit up. Artemis shifted and sat on the side of the berth, sitting next to Apollo. His servos were still around his lover's neck, and face still buried into the yellow mech's neck. Apollo, who was now sitting, still had his servos wrapped Artemis frame.

Then Artemis spoke, "Apollo…I am so sorry I couldn't keep you from Hades…I am so sorry I couldn't protect you…I…"

Apollo cut him off with a soft 'shush' and reply, "It is alright Artemis…it is alright…I am here now, and I will always be here for you…My Moon…" Then the green mech shifted and sat up facing Apollo. Their optics were locked, and Artemis leaned closer in.

"Apollo…my lovely Sun…I will never leave you…I love you forever…" Artemis whispered when his and Apollo's lips were mere inches apart.

Then Apollo replied, "I will always be here too Artemis…my beautiful Moon…I love you forever…" Then, they leaned in closer, shuttered their optics off, and their lips finally met. I was a soft but loving kiss that they held together. To them, it felt like forever was passing them by, but they didn't care. They were going to be together, forever. Then, they slowly broke the kiss and touched foreheads.

"I love you…" they said together, a soft smile forming on both of their lips.

* * *

_The Sun and Moon,  
__Lovers forever.  
__Together they will be,  
__And not death will they never part.  
__For they are together,  
__Till always._

* * *

Wow…that turned out well…and sorry if they seemed OOC! I just loved this idea and their personalities do match sort of with the Greek myth counterparts!  
Hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


End file.
